Changing Her Mind
by Violetnightshade
Summary: Shikamaru's relationship with Temari crossed beyond the boundries between ninja years ago; such a bond is a major liability, and must be handled appropriately. Ironically, it's Temari who makes the logical choice. Rated M for citrus.
1. Logical Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, so please, Mr. Kishimoto--don't sue me! **

**A/N: First Fanfic, total TemaXShika. This is just the beginning, and there will be more...You can read and review if you like, but please no flamage. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Logical Decisions

* * *

He had to admit Temari was good at Shogi. Shikamaru looked up from the board, silently admiring her latest tactic. He could see it, of course. His mind made the connections, sifted through every possible option she had, and interpreted whether her moves were panic or strategically based. Definitely the later. All her moves were deliberate and precise.

The corner of his mouth lifted. She was an excellent opponent.

But he was better—even with her largely distracting presence.

Three moves later, the game was over. He suppressed to grin as she stared at the board. When she lifted her large, beautiful eyes to his, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a rematch?"

Her own brow arched in response. When she spoke, her voice rolled over him like a warm, intoxicating purr. "Maybe tomorrow." She lifted her arms high above her head and bent backwards, stretching sensuously like a cat. "We've spent all evening on this one game."

Shikamaru reached back to rub at his neck, his eyes raking briefly over her chest and shoulders before coming to rest on her lips. "Hn. It certainly chilled you out."

She yawned and laid back on the wooden porch, folding her arms beneath her head. A wry grin turned her lips as she gazed upwards at the darkening sky. "There you go, complaining once again. You should be grateful for such congenial company."

He snorted. Congenial? Is that really what she considered her horrific behavior today? From breakfast until noon, she'd been a virtual dragon to be around, snapping at him for every little thing he did.

_Shikamaru, are you deaf? I said I didn't want your opinion. _

_Shikamaru, you lazy ass! This is no time for napping. We meet the council in ten minutes!_

_Shikamaru—_

"—are you even listening?"

He blinked. "No, not really."

A storm gathered in her eyes and she bared her teeth at him. "You good-for-nothing…" Her words died as in one quick motion, she pulled the pillow from under her bottom and slung it him.

He casually caught the pillow set it aside. "What were you saying?"

She pushed herself upright and crossed her arms. Her expression suspiciously resembled a pout despite the irritation in her eyes. "Forget it. You obviously have little interest in anything but a stupid Shogi game."

He frowned. This wasn't the Temari he knew. His Temari didn't sulk. The woman felt the very action was weak and beneath her. Shikamaru knew this because she'd once told him months ago during one of her visits when she'd witness Ino throw a bit of a tantrum.

Temari pushed herself off the porch. Her voice was clipped and sharp as she said, "I know my way back to the embassy house. There's no need to escort me."

As she turned away, Shikamaru jumped down to follow her. Now he knew something was wrong. She only dismissed him like that when she was upset. "I'm assigned to you, Temari—as troublesome as it is. I can't let you walk by yourself."

She flashed him a dark look, but said nothing else as they walked through the village. With every step, the strained silence grew between them. As they rounded a corner, Shikamaru wrapped his fingers around her arm.

"Tell me," he said, pulling her to a darkened alleyway, "what's really going on, Temari? Silence doesn't become you." It really didn't. She was flame and fire, always bold and outspoken. Shikamaru actually preferred her brash attitude in comparison to her pensiveness—just typically not to the extent she'd carried it today.

She sighed and turned to face him, her eyes glittering in faint light. "Sometimes I think you'd rather not be my guide," she said quietly. "That I'm truly a pain in your ass."

His brow furrowed. No, that wasn't it—it couldn't be. Shikamaru had called her a pain in the ass several times and would also admit to having informed her that he'd rather be watching clouds or gazing at the stars than be in her company. Yet each time he'd said this, Temari had grinned wickedly and said, _Suck it up, cry baby._ It was just their relationship—a sadistic form of foreplay, teasing and insults. She was a troublesome woman, and he was a complainer.

"Yes on both accounts."

She punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Jeeze. You know I'm only joking."

He saw her lips twitch in the moonlight. "Oh, suck it up. I didn't hit you hard."

"I'll be bruised by morning."

She snorted, but there was a hint of laughter to her voice. "Wimp."

He smiled secretly. "Seriously. What's your problem?"

Temari lowered her voice to whisper. "I…I don't…"

"Jeeze, Temari—just spit it out." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared down at her.

She poked him in the chest. "You've rubbed off on me. You're laziness is contagious! Do you know I've actually laid back to watch the clouds in my home village?" She held up four fingers. "I wasted four hours of my time!"

She was dodging the issue. He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "And there's a problem with this?"

"Of course there is," she shot back and held out her hands. "I no longer satisfied--and this is what I said earlier while you so rudely ignored me—with living in the dirt."

"So that's why you've taken every assignment in relation to the Leaf to come here," Shikamaru confirmed. "You would rather be here. Are you thinking of turning your back on Suna?"

He heard her inhale sharply in response and immediately regretted his words.

"I am loyal to the Sand."

"I didn't mean it like that," he amended.

"Baka," she whispered. "You've a real way with words."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. His gaze roved her over face, admiring her features in the faint light.

She moved backwards, further into the shadows. "I think this is going to be my last visit."

Her voice, though soft and strained, echoed back to Shikamaru. _No!_ His stomach twisted and his vision rolled. His fists clenched as panic shortened his breath. "What about the Chuunin exams?"

"Someone else—"  
He snorted. "Don't be a coward."

"Look who's talking," Temari snapped.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, but he couldn't stave off his glower. "I'm not the one with the problem, here. You are." He stalked her, pushing her further into the inky shadows. "It's a mission—keep yourself separated." Her words from years past drifted back to him. He paused and then said, "You've been through psychological training, right?"

She growled in response. "It's not that easy—and this hasn't been like the other missions."

Shikamaru raised both brows. "How so?"

She was silent for another long moment before she softly confessed, "I like you, Shikamaru."

He smiled in the darkness. "Then don't stop coming to see me."

"No," she breathed. "I don't think you understand. I really…like you."

His heart froze, then tripled in beat. Temari _liked_ him—and judging from her insinuation and behavior, it wasn't exactly a plutonic attachment. That fact pleased Shikamaru to no end. Hell, he'd been struggling with _his_ attraction to _her_ for years now. He'd ignored the issue at first, desperately telling himself it was nothing more than teenage hormones and he had no interest whatsoever in a bossy bitch. But when he found himself seeking Temari out above and beyond his mission as her guide, enjoying her company and witty barbs, it had been impossible to deny his growing fascination.

In time, fascination had blossomed into an obsession.

And from obsession to deep affection.

Of course, he'd never admitted this to anyone. She was a mission first, a friend second, and his obsession third. He'd never jeopardize a mission and never betray a friend with lust.

It never occurred to him that his bold, brash Temari was having the same problem. The difference was, she had said something and was willing to extract herself from the situation—from _him_—before it became a major liability. His heart squeezed and his lips twisted into a frown. It made perfect sense. It was just too bad he didn't appreciate it. He inhaled deeply, savoring her musky scent, and moved closer.

"I can't…If I keep coming here—"

"No," Shikamaru said softly. "I understand perfectly. It's the rational thing to do." A strange mixture of disappointment and relief crossed her features. Had she been worried that he'd fight it, as he had the one time she'd considered another guide? That he'd trick her into staying in her position? That he'd figure out a way to keep torturing them both with a mutual, un-obtainable desire?

Of course, he was going to fight her decision. Giving her up was not an option.

"Are you departing at your scheduled date?" His eyes roamed her shadowed features, noting the faint glistening of her eyes and the slight thrust of her lower lip.

"That's still my plan." Her voice was husky, unusually quiet.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to pull Temari into his arms. A move like that might move her leaving up a day or two, and he needed every single moment persuade her to change her mind. Instead, he reached for her hand, tracing a finger lightly across her pinky. Her hand moved against his, intertwining their fingers, and he felt his throat tighten. "You're such a pain in the rear," he whispered.

She chuckled as she squeezed his hand. "You're a bum." Her voice wavered, betraying her upset.

Shikamaru smirked, hiding the desperation surging underneath the surface. "Bossy."

"Lazy."

"Arrogant."

"Slob." Her voice grew much stronger as he lured her into the comfort zone of insult sparing.

"Witch."

"You suck," she said in a sing-song tone. "Baka."

"Hey, that's two insults," he objected. "Cheater."

"Social retard."

"Beauty school reject."

Temari glared at him, releasing his hand. "Jerk."

"Bitch." In the next breath, "You want to get a drink?"

"Only if you're paying," she said haughtily.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little abrupt ending for the first chapter. Sorry!**


	2. Beauty Sleep

**A/N: I couldn't just post one chapter :) **

Chapter 2: Beauty Sleep

* * *

"Ino."

The blonde shifted under the covers, grunting in response.

"Ino, wake-up."

She yanked her blanket high above her head, burying herself in the warm darkness. "Go away," she mumbled.

"Oi, wake the _fuck_ up." A sharp shake accompanied the hushed command.

Ino yanked the covers down, ready to sock to the poor asshole who dared disturb her in the middle of the night. However, all thoughts of violence fled her mind when she recognized Shikamaru's silhouette next to her bed. In all the years they'd known each other, he'd never once visited her like this. Panic spiked through her heart. "What's wrong, Shikamaru? Is—is everyone okay?"

Shikamaru snorted and sat down on the bed next to her. "Everyone's alright, I guess."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Then why the hell are you waking me up at—," she glanced at her alarm clock, "_three _in the freaking morning?"

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

Ino shoved him off her bed as she quietly snapped, "You idiot. Go wake up Chouji or something."

Shikamaru landed noiselessly on the floor next to the bed. "He can't help me," he grumbled. "I have a problem, Ino. I need your help."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"I don't have time." He smoothed his hands over his face. "I only have a few days left to convince her to come back."

Ino rubbed her eyes, uncertain she had heard him correctly. "What? Who are we talking about, Shika?"

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered, his voice husky with panic. "I…Oh, fuck it. She's leaving. For good." He pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I have to stop her. She's got to come back."

Ino's eyes widened as she straightened up in bed. He had her full attention now. "What's happened?"

Shikamaru sighed and laid his head back against the mattress as he recounted the events from the evening; Temari was no longer going to come to Konoha because of the emotional bonds she'd developed—namely with him.

Ino gasped. "What did you say?!"

"I agreed it was the strategic thing to do," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, you baka," Ino clipped him over the head. "If you want her to stay, you don't tell her it's a good idea to leave!"

Shikamaru rubbed his head, glaring back at her in annoyance. "I didn't know what else to say."

"Is that all you said?"

"I told her she was a pain in the ass," Shikamaru grumbled.

Another smack upside the head.

"Ow! Damn it, Ino—"

"It's no wonder she's never going to come back! If I had some moron telling me it was a good thing I was leaving and that I was nothing but a bother, I wouldn't want to come back, either!"

Shikamaru held up his hands as he hissed, "Keep it down! I really don't want your dad or mom barging in to find me here."

"Then you shouldn't have come to see me at three in the morning," she pointed out. "Damn, Shika—Hey, have you told Chouji about your crush?"

"No," he whispered. "No one else knows, so don't tell anyone, okay?"

Ino nodded, secretly very pleased to be the first to know. It never happened like that. In their little gang, Chouji was always the first to hear about Shika's personal life and she was always second. And now, because of a woman, Shikamaru had chosen to come to her. "Don't worry, Shikamaru—your secret's safe with me." For now.

"Tch." He moved back up to sit on her bed. "Will you help me, Ino?"

She yawned and glanced again at the clock. "Yes, _but_ not right now. Right now, I want sleep."

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome."

Ino lay back down and kicked at him. "Now get out. Let me sleep."

He grunted and stood slowly before making his way to the open window.

"Oh, and Shikamaru?"

He turned to give her the most apathetic look she'd ever seen. She smiled brightly in response. "If you want her that badly, you're going to actually have to _do_ something. No more laziness."

"Hn." He turned back towards the window.

Ino sighed deeply. "Wait."

He angled his head toward her.

"She's having problems with her emotions, right? She's letting them interfere—"

"No, she's leaving so they won't," Shikamaru interjected.

"No, listen to me." Ino said as she sat back up in bed. "She _knows_ she can't control her feelings—and possibly herself—so she's leaving to take care of the problem." Ino chuckled. "She puts on such a front of a heartless bitch, but really, she's just like any other girl. And just like any other girl, given enough provocation, she'll follow her heart."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to fully face Ino once again.

Ino's smile grew to frightening proportions. "Think about the reasons why she should stay—"

"Already have."

"Without the emotional aspect…without the _you_ aspect." She flopped back down on the bed and whispered, "Yes, that will certainly work…"

"Ino?"

Ino wave an annoyed hand at him. "Get lost, Shika."

He sighed and muttered, "Troublesome," as he started to climb out the window.

"Oi, Shikamaru," Ino called out softly as she turned on her side, "follow my lead tomorrow, okay?"

He bumped his head against the window sill. "Whatever," he grumbled just before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N: I don't dislike Ino--she's actually pretty fun to write. Read and review if you like! (No pressure)**


	3. Reconnaissance

**A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers--I'm really feeling the love! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Reconnaissance

* * *

Shikamaru waited casually in the hallway, leaning his head back against the wall. Temari was currently engaged in a lengthy meeting between the Hokage and various ambassadors from the neighboring countries—one that he couldn't attend due to the classified content of the discussion. But that was alright, because he was content to stew over this morning's brief argument between himself and the Suna ambassador.

"_Oi, lazy ass—my stomach's been grumbling for the last hour. Where've you been?" Temari shot him an annoyed glare. "You've wasted so much of my time, now I don't have a chance to eat before the meeting!"_

_Shikamaru frowned and shrugged his shoulders, not really desiring to tell her that he'd over-slept. "Then you should have taken the initiative to grab breakfast yourself."_

_Temari's mouth flattened. "I would have if you wouldn't have offered to take me to breakfast last night," she growled. _

_Shit. _

_Shikamaru closed his eyes, recalling that little tidbit too late. He had, indeed, invited her to breakfast. "Troublesome," he whispered just before he offered, "When the meeting's over, I'll take you to lunch."_

_Temari shook her head as she stomped ahead of him. "Never-fucking-mind," she sneered. "I'm meeting Sakura for lunch."_

Shikamaru sighed and shifted his weight. If she were meeting Sakura for lunch, then he really didn't need to wait for Temari. But he did, hoping for a moment he could actually speak to her without his mouth messing things up.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru."

Ino's voice, loud and high and decidedly obnoxious, startled him from his reverie. His brow twitched as he muttered, "Ohayo."

Ino looked briefly to the closed door before turning her brilliant blue eyes to him. "Shouldn't the meeting be wrapping up about now? It's nearly lunch."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hn."

Ino's eyes narrowed in obvious irritation. "You're more conversational than usual, Shika."

Sarcasm from Ino. That's just what he needed.

He shrugged. "I overslept and Temari missed breakfast."

Ino's eyes widened before a small grin tugged at her lips. "Well, I suppose that explains your grumpiness. Sometimes I miss breakfast—"

"I was supposed to take her out for it."

"I see." Ino's mouth twisted downward. "You know, this helping-thing might be more trouble than it's worth if you keep messing things up." She looked back to the closed door. "Did you apologize for standing her up?"

Shikamaru flushed and remained silent.

Ino slowly turned her head to fix him with a murderous look. "You. Didn't. Apologize."

He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. He saw Ino's shadow fall over his feet and knew she was only inches away. Suddenly, her hands fisted in his shirt and shook him violently.

"What's wrong with you?! Why is it you're so damn book-smart but socially clueless!" Ino tossed him back against the wall and jabbed a finger at his head. "Figure it out, Shikamaru, because I'm not going to waste my time if you're going to just screw things up!"

He grunted and waved her finger away. "Look, Ino, I would have said something—"

"No, you wouldn't have," she spat. "I know you, Shika." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder as she glared daggers at him. "I also know that Sakura will be here in less than a half hour to take your Temari out for lunch. You," she said as flicked his forehead with a finger, "will be treating me to lunch today. You know my favorite restaurant. Meet me in twenty, got it?"

"Tch."

Ino gave him a hard look. "Remember to follow my lead. I'll see you there."

Shikamaru sighed and tilted his gaze heaven-ward. "What is with the troublesome women in my life?"

_

* * *

_

Forty-five minutes. Any time, now, Sakura.

Ino's gazed out into the roadway as she sat across the table from Shikamaru. The sun was high and bright, the air comfortably warm. Citizens of Konoha bargained with the vendors lining the street while their children laughed and played among themselves. Normally, the shopping district was Ino's favorite part of the city, but today she was here on personal business, rather than pleasure.

"So," Ino said as she played with her salad. "Who's her logical replacement?"

Shikamaru blinked. "What?"

"Who would be the next ambassador?" Ino jabbed at a tomato with her chopsticks.

Shikamaru shrugged as he finished chewing his rice. "Probably Kankuro. He's subbed a time or two."

Ino grimaced. "He's not very charismatic."

"You'd be surprised—he can be as persuasive as Temari. He's just a bit more hot-headed." Shikamaru frowned. "And he likes to chase overly-developed women."

"Great," Ino said just before she shoved a bite of lettuce into her mouth.

Shikamaru's eyes darted to the restaurant across the street, noting the two female kunoichi just taking a seat. "Ino, did you arrange for Sakura and Temari to eat at the place across the way?"

Ino swallowed her food and grinned. She had indeed set up the arrangement this morning with Sakura. "I'm killing two birds with one stone, Shika." She nodded towards the restaurant. "Since Temari likes you, she's bound to feel a bit of jealousy when she see you out with a woman—even if it's your teammate. Jealousy spurs competition. And if she feels she needs to compete for your attention…"

"But she's leaving for good in a few days," Shikamaru pointed out. "It would be pointless."

Ino waved her chopsticks at him. "Not necessarily. It'll guarantee she'll monopolize _your_ time while she's here."

Shikamaru sat back, regarding his teammate carefully. It was just too bad he knew next to nothing about women. "And the other thing your accomplishing?"

"Reconnaissance." Ino smiled. "The guy in the booth next to them—he's all alone and in the perfect spot to overhear their conversation." Her smile faded a little as she added, "Even if he is a little greasy looking…"

Shikamaru smirked. Ino was only doing what came naturally to her—spying. "So you plan to use him."

"Oh, definitely. I'm just going to relax after this meal, if you catch my drift." She stretched and faked a yawned. "I'm so tired after my sleep was so rudely disturbed this morning. Take care of my body, would you?"

Shikamaru gave her a small nod. "Hn."

She winked at him and then formed the seal to send her mind into the poor unsuspecting victim across the way.

* * *

"…and then I hit the baka upside the head. I swear, he wouldn't notice the poor girl if she threw herself at his feet."

Ino recognized Sakura's voice as she assumed control of her target. The slight disorientation that always accompanied the mind-transfer technique faded and the white haze before her eyes slowly cleared. She blinked, wondering at the fuzzy haze around the objects on the table. She squinted down at what appeared to be two thick hands resting near a bowl of…something.

Damn. Her target was farsighted. Or at least, she hoped so. It would so suck to be blind.

Ino shifted her gaze upwards and across the restaurant. A clock on the wall came into focus with decent clarity.

Yep. Farsighted.

Behind her, she heard Temari's soft snort. "Men are morons."

Sakura laughed. "Does that include your guide?"

Ino smiled. That's my girl, she thought. As planned, Sakura was gently guiding the conversation to assist in her information gathering.

"He's a genius at being moronic," Temari pointed out.

"No, no," Sakura giggled. "Naruto takes the cake on that."

Ino resisted the urge to yell out an Amen. Temari snickered quietly.

Sakura sighed heavily as her laughter wound down. "So… This is your last official visit?"

"Hai."

"What about Shikamaru?"

Ino inwardly cringed. _Way too direct, Sakura!_

Temari cleared her throat—an uncomfortable, irritated sound. "He really didn't say much of anything."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," Temari growled. "Just…nothing."

_His signature move! _

"Oh," Sakura said softly. "I'm sure he didn't… I mean, I don't think..."

Ino heard the faint, hollow tapping of wooden chopsticks on ceramic. "Can we talk about something else, Sakura?"

"Okay," Sakura agreed. "What's the one thing you really want to do before you leave?"

_Good girl. Give me something I can use_, Ino thought with a slight nod. The faint rustle of Temari's kimono sounded behind her. "The onsen, I guess. We don't have any in Suna."

Ino's heart sank. No good. The hard-ass kunoichi just had to think of the onsen. The wall partitioning the hot springs didn't exactly provide an opportunity for interaction between members of the opposite sex. She let out a small sigh of defeat. Partial mission failure.

_Damn. _

Just as Ino was about to release her jutsu, but reconsidered as she heard Sakura ask, "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"Tonight, nothing." Temari sighed. "Kankuro's supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow—he's completed a mission and Konoha just happens to be on the way back."

Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed the glass of water from the table, lifting it to her lips (at least, she hoped it was water). Temari's make-up wearing brother was a royal pain in the ass. Arrogant beyond measure, overly dramatic…and undeniably mysterious. Not that Ino had a desire to know what kind of face was hidden under his make-up. She really didn't, but his impending arrival narrowed Shikamaru's window of opportunity. Either he had to act fast—which was highly unlikely—or someone would have to keep Kankuro busy.

Ino glanced over at Shikamaru once more as Sakura began discussing Kankuro's behavior during his previous visit. Damn it! Chouji had slid into the booth beside her vacant body. She stared at him, hoping, _praying_ he wouldn't comment on her slackened form because any ninja worth his weight in salt knew how to read lips.

_Please, please, don't say anything!_

In the road between the restaurants, a small group of rowdy kids set off a round of firecrackers, drawing everyone's attention.

A moment later, Chouji asked Shikamaru what Ino was doing.

Shikamaru, in his calm dependable way, replied with, "I disturbed her beauty sleep last night—she's resting."

Ino busted the glass in her hand. He was following her lead, just as she'd instructed. And it had been a partial truth. But if Temari had noticed them, read their lips as Ino just had…

Temari's breath hissed long and slow.

"Oh, sir! Are you hurt?"

Ino snapped her head to peer at the waitress that had materialized by her side—or rather, by the side of the body which she occupied. The frantic woman was using a rag to wipe the glass fragments from the table on to her tray. "Can I get you something? That cut looks pretty deep."

Ino broke her jutsu and returned to her body. Groggily, she lifted her head. "Hey, Chouji."

Chouji regarded her in his calm, gentle manner, yet disappointment lingered in his eyes.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said softly as he rose. "You've no idea the feeling of murderous intent I'm getting right now."

Chouji nodded solemnly and stood up.

"One last thing," Ino hissed between her teeth as she plastered a big smile on her face. She glanced over at Temari and Sakura. Both stared back at her—Sakura with an uncertain half-smile, and Temari with a glare. Ino stood up, wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's and pressed her body close to his. Then she waved.

Temari's eyes narrowed menacingly and Ino actually felt ill.

"Fuck, Ino," Shikamaru grumbled as he backed away from her. "I thought you were trying to help me."

"Trust me," Ino said as she turned around to lead them out of the restaurant. As they emerged onto the street, she sighed and brushed her long hair back over her shoulder. "She's jealous."

"She's _pissed_," Shikamaru pointed out.

Chouji grunted as he pulled out a bag of chips. Casually, he offered the first chip to Ino.

She took it without hesitation. She was stressed. Majorly freaking stressed. She had to think of a way to deal with Kankuro when he arrived and possibly avoid an assassination attempt over what she just did. "Well, I've bad news, Shikamaru." Ino glanced over at him as she grabbed yet another chip. "You need to act soon—really soon. Like tonight. Kankuro's coming tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Transitional chapter, I know. I'll post the next one soon, but in the mean time, here's a tiny taste of the next chapter...**

Oh, she was mad, alright. And by the storm raging in her sea-green eyes, Shikamaru had little doubt that she would kill him if he were in reach. Her fury, as great as it must be, was a thing to be feared. There should be cold sweat beaded upon his brow, a quiver to his knees. Yet, as he stepped forward, none of those things were present. He wasn't afraid of her anger or passion. He, in a supremely masochistic sense, found his blood rushing with excitement and desire.

**Until then, my loves--Happy reading :)**


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Many thanks to my readers... I love ya!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy

* * *

Shikamaru abandoned Ino and Chouji shortly after the restaurant incident. He desired space and peace, a chance to let go of the stress weighing on his shoulders. So, he strolled around Konoha, fully intending to find a nice roof top or field where he could sit back and cloud gaze.

It was his own form of therapy, affording him focus and quiet when his brain roared with uncertainties. He could empty his mind and bask in each moment, enjoy every bit of the world around him. Every worry, every pain would slip away, absorbed in those lovely, weightless wisps skating across the sky. Peace. He, more than anything, wanted peace.

Yet, his feet carried him far from the fields, seeking out the main source of chaos in his world.

He found her walking alone in the merchant district, wandering aimlessly through the various shops, gazing distractedly at the goods. He didn't approach her, merely hung back and watched her pick over a table of decorative fans. She flipped one open with a quick flick of her wrist, examined the art painted on the paper, then smoothly snapped it closed. She repeated this a few more times, gazing upon the different, intricately patterned designs. Occasionally, she'd sweep the fan in front of her face, ushering a small gust of wind across her features.

It amazed him how this woman could be so daunting and volatile, yet move with such beautiful grace. Like an ominous storm cloud, glittering dangerously while it continued to bloom in the sky.

Shikamaru's lips lifted slightly. Temari had yet to bloom into a thundering tempest, but the frown curving her lips and the gathering of her brows hinted at her mood. She needed space. He could see it in her tense posture, in the tight line of her lips.

_Troublesome. _

He retreated to the roof tops, content to watch her for a time from their relative safety. Wherever she walked, he followed, silent and careful. He would wait until he was needed, which was only a matter of time.

It wasn't as if Temari couldn't take care of herself. As far as Shikamaru was concerned, the woman was incredibly apt at self-preservation. She was, however, directionally challenged when it came to certain areas of Konoha.

A few wrong turns and her pace picked up as she headed into the less favorable part of the village.

Shikamaru grinned. Temari edged towards impatience when she was frustrated. She use to play shogi in much the same way. A wrong move here, a pawn lost there, and suddenly her end of the game picked up. Until, finally, like a cornered animal, she lashed out.

He couldn't count how many shogi pieces had been tossed at his head over the years. But that was alright. Temari wouldn't be Temari if she behaved like a door-mat.

He respected—no, admired—her for it.

Shikamaru crouched on the ceramic roof tile and watched as she came to a stand still a cross street. Her fists clenched and unclench as she gazed upwards, reading a street sign. Though the street bore the same name as the one on which the Embassy was located, it wasn't exactly the same roadway. The street broke in a few places, continuing on in the less favorable parts of town. As a result, several of the foreign ambassadors ended up lost in the red light district—as Temari was now.

She shoved her fists onto her hips and started down another road, unaware of the lurid, indecent establishments at it's end.

He sighed and crept down from his perch, landing just inside the alley way, placing himself directly into her path. "I wouldn't go down this way if I were you—it's a dead end."

Her blue-green eyes flared slightly and then narrowed, a clear indication that he was about to be on the receiving end of her frustration. "Hn. With Konoha's messed up street system, what else should I expect?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps that's why they assign the ambassadors guides?"

Temari stalked forward, slowly closing the distance between them. Her movements were rigid and tight, full of fury, yet she didn't reach for the large fan strapped to her back. She paused a few feet from him, and cocked her head to the side. "It took you long enough to reveal yourself," she snapped. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Ah, so she knew he followed her. Damn. Next time, he'd just have to do better at masking his chakra.

"You enjoyed watching me get lost," she sneered. "Don't deny it."

"Why would I deny it?" Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

She blinked at him, and for a brief moment he saw a inkling of hurt reflected in the shimmering depths of her eyes before it was once again masked by her anger. "Go fuck yourself," she growled just before she spun around and walked out of the alley.

Shikamaru cringed inwardly, feeling the sting of her words. She was seriously pissed. It was rare that she treated to him to such a vile curse, but when she did…

He suppressed a groan and followed after her. She walked with easy confidence, her gate sure and even despite her ignorance of the neighborhood. He shook his head as he watched her attempt yet another wrong turn. "Oi, Temari—not that way," he said on a sigh.

She paused and cast him a dark look before she headed again in the right direction.

He should apologize. He should just sidle up beside her and apologize for making her miss breakfast, for ditching her, for not helping her sooner. He really, really should ask for her forgiveness. But as he watched the angry sway of her hips and the gentle swell of her rear, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Am I freaking deranged to like a woman like this? _

Yes, he was definitely skewed.

She took another wrong turn and Shikamaru stayed silent, following her down the shaded street, too engrossed in the shape of her derriere to really care. She stopped after a few steps and turned to face him. "I don't remember this street," she barked. "Am I going the wrong way?"

"Hai," he agreed as he stared at her lips, wondering over their naturally pink tint. She never wore lipstick. He'd seen her wear eye make-up, but never any lipstick. He'd once heard that women wore make up to accentuate their good features; Temari's eyes were gorgeous, and her mouth was just as devastating…

"Stop staring at me," she hissed.

Shikamaru raised his eyes to hers, a smirk forming on his lips. "I didn't know I was staring."

She frowned and raised a hand to brush across her mouth. "Just get me back to the embassy."

He shrugged and delivered a droll, "Fine."

After several minutes of silence, a yawn or two on Shikamaru's part, Temari bitterly pointed out, "You're with Ino."

"Hn?" Shikamaru stared blankly at Temari. "What are you talking about?"

Temari looked straight ahead. "Ino and you. I saw you two together today."

Shikamaru slowly shook his head. "It's not like that," he muttered.

Temari shot him a skeptical glance.

"I took her to lunch, yes."

She gave him a death look.

"What? Am I not allowed to take my friend and teammate out to lunch?" He frowned and kicked at the dirt. He could usually handle Temari's looks and snide comments if there was a logical explanation behind them. But jealousy…Jealousy wasn't logical. It was distrust and suspicion and envy. None of those things fit Temari.

"She's a little too touchy-feely for a friend," She gritted out. "You saw her last night?"

"I did," Shikamaru admitted.

"Hn." Temari reached up to adjust her fan on her back.

"But it's not how it appeared," Shikamaru said softly as he inched closer.

"Then what were you doing with her last night?"

He didn't respond—in truth, it was because he wasn't quite ready to tell her he'd been pestering Ino for help in the middle of the night. His silence, however, proved damning.

"I see," Temari snapped. "You must have gotten quite a kick out of my confession." She drew back her lip in a sneer. "Did you and you're girlfriend have a good laugh about it?"

Shikamaru's brows rose in surprise. "I didn't laugh."

"Whatever."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, anger flushing his cheeks. The woman was positively frustrating. Normally, he enjoyed her company, her conversation—her insults. Never—not once—had it crossed into jealousy or bitterness, but there they were, rife in that single, infuriating word: _Whatever_.

It was worse than an insult.

"I'm done with this conversation, Temari," he snapped. "When you want to stop acting like a bitch and behave like an adult, I'll gladly talk with you, but my time—whether it's spent with Ino or not, is my business alone."

"Fine by me," she growled.

Again, the silence fell between them, growing uncomfortable and tense. With each second that ticked by, Shikamaru felt the opportunity to talk to her, to persuade her to come back to Konoha slipping through his fingers.

_Do something! Say anything_. Yet the words wouldn't come.

The moment the embassy was in sight, Temari's pace quickened into a near-jog.

Shikamaru pulled up short, his mouth twisting into a deep frown. Kami, she was actually running away from him. Out of desperation, he yelled out, "Eh, Temari!"

She turned around, her eyes narrowed and her mouth pursed tight. Her cheeks, normally an even tinged gold, were flaming pink .

Oh, she was mad, alright. And by the storm raging in her sea-green eyes, Shikamaru had little doubt that she would kill him if he were in reach. Her fury, as great as it must be, was a thing to be feared. There should be cold sweat beaded upon his brow, a quiver to his knees. Yet, as he stepped forward, none of those things were present. He wasn't afraid of her anger or passion. He, in a supremely masochistic sense, found his blood rushing with excitement and desire.

Temari never looked more attractive than when she had murder on her mind.

However, that did not negate the fact that he enjoyed her most when she was reasonable. Far more than her raw sort of beauty, Shikamaru valued her intelligence—and even more so, the manner in which she displayed it. She was a treasure, a priceless find in a world ridden with shallow, idiotic women. He couldn't just let her run from him, and if that meant telling her just how much she meant to him… "It wasn't—isn't—like that between Ino and me. I…" His throat clenched tight as his heart thudded heavily in his chest.

Her lips relaxed, but her glare remained steadfast. "I'm tired and I've work to do, Shikamaru." She whirled around and again headed for the embassy, clearly dismissing him.

He gritted his teeth and kicked at the dirt. Troublesome, irritating, jealous woman!

_Well, fuck_.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little heads up--Updates may be a little slower in the next two weeks.**


	5. Cooling Off

**A/N: Alright, I know I said slower updates, and I really should be doing the work I need to do, and I really will be updating slower in the next two weeks, but...Damn, I just couldn't resist! By the way, it's just a little citrusy in this chapter (It's rated M for a reason besides the occasional cussing). **

* * *

Chapter 5: Cooling Off

* * *

He waited for her. Alone. Outside the Embassy.

Hours passed, until Shikamaru was bathed in the shadows of evening, until the cold of night seeped through his long sleeved shirt. He sighed, debating whether or not to try her room again. He'd tried it three times already, knocking and calling her name like some kind of fool.

She hadn't responded, not even to tell him to get lost.

So, he simply waited, dozing against the wall outside, listening for the door, hoping that she'd come out for some reason or another—she had to eat sometime—so that he'd could talk to her. Just talk. And apologize.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped and pushed off from the wall, groggily looking at the woman standing in the shadows. He hadn't heard the door open. "Hn?"

"I _said_, what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru's heart sped up. He was fully alert now. "Waiting for you."

Temari sighed. "It's late, Shikamaru."

"Not too late," he breathed and rubbed the cramp out of his neck. She sounded like she'd cooled down quiet a bit from her earlier upset.

She eyed him warily. "Just how long have you been standing here?"

He shrugged and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Not sure."

She was silent for a long moment.

"Temari," he breathed. "I—"

"Save it," she snapped, her eyes dulled by exhaustion. A faint sheen of perspiration glittered on her face and cheeks. "I don't have the energy for another argument."

Shikamaru gave her a curt nod of agreement despite his desire to smooth things over. "So," he began softly, "what time is it?"

She blinked at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "You really don't know?"

Slowly, he shook his head.

"It's nearly nine-thirty." Her gaze raked over him, her brows drawing together. "Have you eaten yet?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Hn." Temari's lip lifted in a crooked smile. "I made Chou Mein earlier."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Temari couldn't cook. She was notoriously bad at making rice, boiling noodles—even steaming vegetables. She'd warned him long ago that she couldn't cook, but had attempted at least one meal to share every visit. Each time, they'd ended up with take-out. "Is it edible?"

"Does it matter?" She placed a hand on her hip, shifting slightly.

Shikamaru grunted. Hell, he'd eat blackened rice if it meant she was willing to be companionable once again.

Temari grinned wickedly.

He rolled his eyes, yet his lips threatened to curl into a smile. "No."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She jerked her head toward the embassy door. "Let's go."

He followed her in and up to her room, noting her weapon on her back and the dust on her clothing. She had been out. Training, perhaps. He wondered just how long she'd been gone, and how she'd managed to slip by him. Had she been present to hear him at her door? Had she ignored him as he'd feared? Or had she been absent the entire time?

Temari unlocked the door, swinging it wide as she entered. As usual, her suite was spotless, sparsely furnished. Everything was in light, neutral tones, designed to create a feeling of peace within it's occupants. Yet, it did nothing to ease the knot in his stomach.

His nose twitched as the distinct scent of burnt noodles wafted toward him. He sighed as he kicked off his sandals, watching her do the same. She beckoned him with a crooked finger and his stomach relaxed considerably. "Come on, lazy."

Shikamaru grunted and followed her into the small kitchen, fully prepared to choke down the charred Chou Mein. He sighed with relief the moment his gaze fell upon a few take-out boxes. "Smart, smart woman."

Temari shrugged as she pulled a plate from the cupboard. "That, I am. But you," she cast him an amused grin, "I sometimes wonder about."

He snorted. "You're so..."

"Charming?" Temari supplied.

"Arrogant."

"Hn," she chuckled. "Lazy bastard."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Does this mean a truce?"

"This means-," she scooped a large portion of rice on the plate, "that I want company. Even if it's yours." She spooned out another box of veggies and noodles, then passed the plate to him. "You owe me for breakfast."

Shikamaru took the plate and set it aside. "I'm sorry for that, Temari," he breathed. The apology came easily now.

"Hn." She cast him a hooded look as she made her own plate. "You really aren't with Ino, are you?"

"No." His lips twisted into a small smile. "She's not my type."

Temari lifted her plate and pointed to the small the table in the living room. "Lead the way, lazy."

Shikamaru picked up his food and made his way to the table. Together they sat and ate, chatting about the details of her paperwork and the recent Chuunin exam entrants. Once finished with his dinner, Shikamaru leaned back and patiently waited for Temari to finish hers. She had a good, healthy appetite. He liked that she didn't pick at her food.

"You're staring again," she pointed out as she lifted another bite of rice to her lips.

"I like that you're not obsessed with what and how much you eat."

Temari raised an eyebrow and swallowed her food. "Fascinating," she said mildly.

Shikamaru's eyes followed the curve of her neck to the gaping v of her kimono, resting momentarily on the barely visible shadow between her breasts. His fingers twitched. It wasn't the first time he'd seen cleavage—hell, Lady Tsunade was the queen of cleavage—but he'd never wanted to touch a woman's breasts so badly, to trace a finger down that shadow, thrusting his fingers between two soft, globes—

Temari cleared her throat.

Shikamaru jerked his gaze back up to hers and felt a rush of heat burn his cheeks.

A nice, pink hue darkened her cheeks. "Finally noticing I'm a woman, eh?"

His ears began to burn as well. Normally he would grunt and say, 'troublesome'. Instead he found himself admitting, "I've notice for a while now."

Temari licked at her lips and dropped her chop sticks. She pushed aside her plate. "This is the first time you've been so brazen about it. It's not really like you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru swallowed, trying to tamp down his burgeoning desire. Deciding it was best to change the subject, he asked, "What did you do this evening?"

She blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't see you leave, but you've obviously been out."

"Hmm," she said as she folded her arms, and regarded him with a slight curve to her lips. "Your assumption is correct. I've been out."

He frowned. "By yourself?"

Silence.

She didn't even blink as she stared at him, yet there was a slight twinkle to her eyes. Shikamaru's grip on his chop sticks tightened as he stared back.

"Training," she said succinctly. "I wanted to train. I know where the fields are from here."

His eyes traced over her features, noting her steady, somewhat satisfied expression. "Alone?"

Again, silence. Her eyes raked down over him, lingering on his lips.

Shikamaru felt his blood pump a little faster.

She met his gaze again. "Is it any of your business what I do with my time—or who I do it with?"

It was then he recognized her game for what it was—a bit of tit for tat. A little revenge for making her jealous, for telling her to butt out. "Tch. You're such a pain."

Temari snorted. "You deserve it." She reached over for his empty plate and he was treated to a greater view of her cleavage. Her scent, a musky spice, washed over him and he inhaled sharply, his body springing to full arousal. She drew back, her brows dipping together, her cheeks still flushed. She clutched his plate and then her own, stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Baka," he whispered to himself as he drew a hand down his face. He had to calm his body down, had to forget about her breasts—as lovely and tempting and full as they appeared to be—and concentrate on something completely repulsive.

Naruto. Naked.

_Temari's lips, parted and soft, whispering his name…_

Chouji! Naked.

_Temari slowly slipping her black kimono from her shoulders, baring all to him…_

Dad! Naked! Better yet, Grandma!

_Temari pushing him backwards, straddling him…_

"Kami," he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed. He couldn't do it. Nothing, not even the image of his late grandmother naked, dampened the lust building inside him. He wanted Temari, wanted to feel her, taste her, hear his name torn from her lips.

"Shikamaru."

He jumped, snapping back to reality. Temari leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. "I have a proposal for you."

He cleared his throat. "What's that?"

Her eyes shifted from his and she ducked her head. Her toe bent and niggled the edge of the carpet. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his once again. "Kankuro is coming in tomorrow."

Shikamaru inclined his head. He knew this from Ino already.

Temari sighed and still her foot. "This is our time. Me and you. Tomorrow, it's going to be me and Kankuro and whomever else." She paused and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Tonight…I just want…" she cleared her throat.

He resisted the urge to smile. "Troublesome woman."

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to my place."

Temari's face froze. "What?"

"You want all night, just you and me, don't you?" Shikamaru flashed her a lazy grin. "I've a TV if you want to watch movies, a comfortable couch—"

"I'm not sleeping on a couch," she interjected haughtily.

He chuckled. "Then my bed." Instantly, images of Temari's nude body rolling in his sheets materialized in his mind and he blushed. "Ano, I'll take the couch," he said, and then cleared his throat. "Full use of my bathroom—nothing community about it."

Temari nodded, a small smile breaking on her face. "Alright."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. You and Me

**A/N: Ah, finally, I can update! Well, I normally run my work by another for a beta read, but since he's not available at the moment and I couldn't wait, you all get my raw version. I apologize for any typos in advance--please let me know if there's something major I need to look at. Maybe a little OOC. Hints of citrus. **

Chapter 6: You and Me

* * *

Temari unwrapped the towel curled around her hair and briefly rubbed it over her damp locks. The cloth, like his bathroom, was a little ratty but clean. That was alright, though. She was grateful for the use of a private shower.

Community bathing sucked.

She shrugged into the soft t-shirt and pajama bottoms Shikamaru had provided for her, then reached for his comb. She drew it through her tawny tresses, smoothing them away from her face. It was only a matter of time before her treacherous hair tangled and twisted. It was a nightmare to deal with, and frankly, she just didn't have the time to apply a bunch of product to tame it. Not that it would matter. Tonight, she had no intention of even bothering with it. She was just going to curl up on Shikamaru's couch, watch a good movie, and simply enjoy his company—while it lasted.

Her heart ached at the thought of ending their association, but…it was for the better. She should never have developed an attachment. Becoming emotionally invested was bad news for a ninja—and she, who had worked so hard to gain the status and respect as Jounin, would not throw away her achievements over a crush.

She set the comb down on the sink.

He was just an infatuation, wasn't he? Like any other guy she'd had the hots for…for six years. From the moment he'd outsmarted her in their first Chuunin exam, she'd been intrigued, fascinated—humbled. Two years later, when she became an Ambassador and he her guide, their byplay had stoked the embers of her fascination.

Temari brushed a hand over the shirt, savoring the soft cotton under her finger tips. Shikamaru's scent, a soft hint grass and pine, stained the fabric and clung to her skin. He smelled like the forests, the lush countryside spanning around Suna. There would be no way she could ever inhale the sweet air and not be reminded of his gentle, shrewd gaze. No way she could not think of his annoying smirk or sulky pout. Or the way he spoke to her, as an equal, without fear or arrogance or contempt.

He respected her. Listened.

It was his way. Never, in all her life, had she ever experienced anyone quite like him.

Hell, he even _loved_.

Kami, how she envied him for that ability. He loved and was loved in return. He gave it freely, without thought or fear of rejection, to his friends and family. And the moment he'd given her his first genuine, full smile, she'd hoped in her heart that maybe he'd love her, too—as a friend at first, and then as something more.

It was a foolish hope, but no matter how many times she chastised herself, she never stopped feelingthat way. She had full arguments in her head about the stupidity of letting herself fall into an emotional trap, but still, her heart persisted. She wanted love, _his_ love, in return for her own.

_This shouldn't have happened. _

But it had. And she wanted it so much it scared her.

It was for that silly, selfish reason she was standing in his bathroom, dressed in his clothes, willing to spend a full night in his company. Risking all that she was for whatever may be, for this night only.

_Just this once._

Then she would go back to Suna, and be efficient, goal-oriented, focused Temari again. No more dreaming, hoping, staring at the clouds, wasting hours of her time.

_Just this once. _

Temari inhaled deeply, then opened the door and stepped out into the living room. Immediately, she tensed, going on full alert. The lights were out, the TV off, and Shikamaru stood at the window, partially illuminated by only the moonlight. He turned to face her, his mouth pursing as he lifted finger to his lips in a signal for silence.

There was no air of menace to his silent shush, only a bit of amusement glinting in his eyes. Instantly, she relaxed and crept up next to him.

She shivered slightly as the chill of the night air drifted in through the open window. He leaned close as he once again turned to face the window, pointing to the two ninja on the street below his apartment, apparently arguing. They were quiet—the sounds of their voices didn't carry on the wind, but their body language was rife with tension and familiarity.

The breath caught in Temari's throat. Many times, she's seen lovers in Suna argue like that. Seen them invade each other's space, watched the subtle inclination of their hips, the lingering of the gaze upon the other's lips. Or in this case, the covered lips of one silver-haired Jounin.

It was rather surprising to see Kakashi in a more intimate moment such as this, but nothing was more surprising than his lover's identity.

"How many people know of them," Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"I imagine, very few—if any."

"Hn." A grin lifted the corner of her lips. "I never suspected." Temari gave Shikamaru a sideway's look. His mouth lifted in a wry smile as his gaze locked with hers. "Did you?"

"I did. But this," he inclined his head toward the seen below, "is just an affirmation."

"What was your first clue?"

He turned his eyes back to the couple below. "The way Sakura handled a waitress who appeared a little too interested in Kakashi at dinner one night." He chuckled. "She flashed the woman death-glares all that evening and then followed her to the bathroom."

Temari laughed softly and moved back into the darkened room. "You're quite nosey, Shikamaru," she teased as she flopped down on his couch. She sighed, feeling her body sink into the soft cushion. She'd never sat on anything more comfortable—even her own bed in Suna.

"Not nosey, troublesome woman," he said softly as he shut the window. "Just observant."

Her stomach flipped as she watched him make his was toward the couch, stopping to loom over her prone body. She raised a foot to rest on his stomach, lazily pushing at him and smiled. "And I thought your Ino had all the goods on everyone in town," she murmured.

He stared down at her for a long moment, his expression shuttered in shadow. Temari lost her smile, more than a little uncomfortable by his silence. She let her foot drop back to the floor and directed her gaze to the dead TV. "So, what are we watching tonight?"

His silhouette shrugged before he flopped down next to her and picked up the remote. A moment later, light flickered over his face as he searched through Konoha's range of channels. He paused as a the image of a nude woman flashed on screen.

_Great, a skin-flick._ Temari sighed in annoyance. Why was it that every man alive was so obsessed with a woman's hips and breasts? She crossed her arms over her own chest as she watched the woman on screen flaunt her skinny, perfect body around some moron. "Shikamaru," Temari breathed, "this is indecent."

"Hn." He flipped the channel, landing on a slightly less risqué movie.

"I think you're in the porn range of channels."

He tapped the remote furiously, rapidly pouring through the various adult stations.

"Kami, who knew Konoha had so many porn channels," Temari chuckled. "You guys are a bunch of pervs."

Shikamaru shot her an offended look. "What, you think I lay around and watch porn all night?"

"Most men would, wouldn't they?"

"I never watch this damn TV—in fact, this is the first time it's been on in a little over two years." He flipped through another set of channels. "Tch. Troublesome woman."

Temari's breath caught in her throat as a familiar face flashed by. "Wait!" She grabbed at the remote. "Go back! Go back!"

Shikamaru jerked the remote back, keeping it out of her reach as he eyed her warily. "Suddenly have the urge to watch sex?"

"No!" She punched him in the stomach.

He grunted as she nabbed the controller.

"Success," she hissed as she flipped back through the set. "There! Oh my God," she stared wide-eyed at the screen, her mouth hanging open. The fully nude couple on set grappled, attempting to pin the other to a mat.

"Nude wrestling," Shikamaru remarked, sounding amazingly blasé.

"Not what—it's _who_." She pointed to the TV. "I know that kunoichi!"

Shikamaru looked from the TV to Temari. "Are you going to change the channel anytime soon?"

She barely heard him. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Shikamaru the woman's name, and the mission she was supposedly assigned, but she stopped herself. The kunoichi was supposed to on an A-Rank mission in Wave country. Worse yet, she was a woman who'd captured Kankuro's attention for a time. Yet, as Temari watched the woman's wrestling partner pin her down—in a rather undignified and uncomfortable manner—and the camera flashed the man's face into view, she nearly dropped the remote. Plastered across that screen was the target of the kunoichi's A-Rank mission.

"Oh, he had to have known…" she whispered out loud. Gaara _must_ have known the man's tastes, his life style and extracurricular activities prior to sending the poor girl on the mission! And now, for the world to see, she was being defiled—well, in Temari's opinion, despite the cry of pleasure the woman suddenly emitted when her target slipped his hand—

"Temari."

She tore her eyes away from the television and looked at Shikamaru. His cheeks were stained red as he pointed to the remote.

"Change. The. Channel."

"Oh," she breathed as she suddenly realized how uncomfortable he appeared to be. She cataloged the all thoughts of the woman and her mission for the time being—she would bring it up with Gaara later.

Temari flipped through the channels, her gaze straying back again and again to Shikamaru. He closed his eyes, his lips pressed tight together, his hands fisted at his sides. It was a rare pleasure to see Shikamaru so flustered. The urge to laughed welled up inside her chest, but she suppressed it. Instead, her mind started spinning new torments and tortures with which to ply to her friend.

On impulse, she decided to find out just how uncomfortable she could make him.

She leaned in, closing the distance between them, until her breath washed over his ear and her hand lay gently on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Shikamaru—didn't you enjoy the show?" Her hand other hand dropped the remote and slid onto his thigh. "Or have you never had a woman before?"

He was tense beneath her fingers. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Yet, despite his obvious stress, his voice was confident and strong when he said, "I've no problem meeting my needs." He turned to face her, his dark eyes filled with heat, daring her to retreat. "What about you?"

Temari held his gaze, notching her chin a bit higher, rising to his unspoken challenge. She inched closer, until there was barely a breath separating them. "No man would touch me for fear of becoming an eunuch. And, frankly, I'm not attracted to women."

His eyes dropped to her lips. "I'm not afraid of you, Temari."

She wanted to smile at that. From the beginning, Shikamaru had never been afraid of her. He'd challenged her as he did now, tempting her fury and her intellect. She liked that about him; he had more guts than most men, and a far superior brain. She grinned and slipped back away from him. "Come on, Shikamaru—you've not even tried for me in six years."

He stared at her for a long moment. "I've offered you my bed tonight."

She raised a single eyebrow. "That's not really what you said. You said you'd take the couch and I'd have the bed." Her tongue flicked over her lower lip. "So, were you hoping to share the later?"

He looked away, a small pout gracing his lips and furrow to his brow. "Troublesome."

Temari sighed and flicked off the TV, casting them in darkness once again. In the shadows, it was so much easier to reveal things, so much easier to speak your mind. She inhaled a large, silent breath before confessing, "Well, _I_ was hoping to share it. You know, just you and me."

The moment the words passed her lips, she knew she'd crossed the line.

He turned to her again, his expression hidden in the dark. She imagined it bore one of shock, or maybe even disgust at her forwardness. Most people reacted that way to her demanding nature, her stark honesty—though she'd tempered the later with tact over time. But Shikamaru hadn't reacted horribly to her confession of her feelings, however vague she'd made it.

He hadn't really reacted at all.

_Hn. Typical Shikamaru_.

And he was still silent where he sat. Temari stood, suddenly feeling the sting of rejection and a tad bit of guilt. She didn't understand why it should matter. Their game had always been one of a tease, with no actual commitment to anything. Yet, she'd over-stepped the boundaries again, coming on to him.

She should apologize, but wouldn't. Temari wasn't the type to say she was sorry. Especially, since she wasn't.

She could always play it off as a joke.

"Shikamaru—umph!" Her voice died under the sudden assault of his lips. She hadn't even seen him stand. She didn't respond at first, too surprised to participate in his rough, almost desperate kiss, but the moment she felt it wane, something inside of her snapped to life. She wrapped her arms about his neck, preventing any retreat, as her lips moved beneath his.

A small sound escaped her throat as his hands buried themselves with her hair. His tongue probed at her lips, silently begging for a deeper, sweeter taste. She parted them, feeling his teeth clash against hers, his tongue sweeping against her own. It was rough and bruising, so filled with need that her body trembled.

He groaned against her as she bit at his lips. They suckled and licked and tasted one another, taking the punishment and the pleasure. His fingers released her hair, sweeping down to clutch the sides of her shirt, gathering the material in his fists as he pressed himself against her. Temari gasped as heat raced through her body. She yearned for his touch in places no man ever dared venture.

"Shikamaru," she moaned as his lips trailed across her cheek.

"Hmm," he murmured as he flicked his tongue over her earlobe.

"Do you…ah…Um, do you want to…do this…in your bedroom?" Temari clenched her jaw against a yelp as he bit her neck.

Wordlessly, he swept her into his arms and carried her into his room.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ah, action! Finally, someone's getting some action! And for those who are a little squimish about reading lemons, you may want to skip the next post ;) **

** Many thanks to my readers and reviewers!**


	7. Coming Up for Air

**A/N: Through dangers untold (virus, trojans) and hardships unnumbered (reformating the darned computer, recovering files), I have...updated. Lemon warning: This is one BIG LEMON--or should I say a lemon bar? You know, the kind with frosting and sugar, but extremely lemony all the same? Although, I like the term 'action' as well. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Coming up for Air

* * *

They called him a genius; he was the man with a plan, the ability to think on several different levels at once. There was always a plan.

Until now.

Shikamaru's mind was numb, functioning at a near primal level, as he carried Temari to his room. Almost any thought that bothered to manifest itself in his muddled brain was swept away by the intoxicating sensation of her lips, her body, her hands. His arms trembled as they held her, his breath heavy with anticipation. Sweat gathered and slid down his back beneath his shirt. Her lips played over his neck, stoking the fire burning beneath his skin.

Oh, yes—his brain was suffering a meltdown.

He kicked his bedroom door shut, encasing them in total darkness. He shifted her in his arms, letting her legs slide down his body as his mouth searched blindly for hers. The moment he found it, tasted her unique flavor of honeysuckle and spice, he groaned. Her fingers curled into his shirt, her nails digging though the thin material to latch onto his shoulders.

His hand skimmed down her back to rest on her derriere, pushing her closer to the aching center of his lust. She pulled back, putting a mere inch of space between their lips. She lingered there, in the dark, her mouth hovering just before his. Panic rose as several breaths passed between them, as her fingers loosened their hold and slid down his arms.

As quickly as they had vanished, his thoughts returned, crashing through his brain. What if she changed her mind? What if she didn't want him? What if she refused him, denied the passion between them? What if he ruined this one opportunity to reach her heart?

Shikamaru's heart thundered in his chest as he again fused their lips. No. He wouldn't destroy this. He would reach her, touch her, brand her. She would be his.

He deepened the kiss, coaxing her into a deeper ardor, letting his desperation seep into every sweep of his tongue, every nip of his teeth. She responded in kind, meeting his fervor with her own. Yet, fear and doubt still lingered in his mind.

Her hands pressed against his chest as she tore her lips from his. She gasped for breath and said, "Air…must have air."

"I can do without," he rasped as he sought her mouth again.

Temari chuckled, her voice husky and thick against his lips. She ignored his attempts to deepen the kiss. "Relax," she whispered against his mouth as she twisted her fingers into his shirt. "I'm not backing down."

That was all the affirmation he needed. His doubt and fear faded away.

He guided her toward his bed, brushing his mouth across hers, pausing only to flick on the lamp. Light flooded the room, illuminating the becoming flush to Temari's skin, the certainty in her eyes. He drew his fingers over her cheek and down her neck, feeling her shiver under his touch.

He was tempted to believe it all a dream. God knows he'd been haunted by dreams of her for years. But the vision before him, the wild temptress touching him, kissing him was more real than any fantasy. No other woman could compare to Temari's raw beauty. She was a Goddess of the Sand, golden and earthy, the very embodiment of sensuality. And she was his.

He took her lips again, tasting her, worshiping her. He couldn't loose her—he _wouldn't_.

_Come back _, he begged silently. _Come back to me_.

"Shikamaru," she whispered as he drew back his lips. Her hand caressed his cheek as she planted kisses at the corners of his mouth, his chin, his neck.

He groaned as she nipped at his skin, sending shivers down his back and arms.

"Troublesome woman," he whispered as he pushed Temari flat on the bed. He moved over her, straddling her thighs. His eyes raked over her body and rested on her breasts for a long moment. Her nipples strained against her shirt. Gingerly, he cupped her breasts, dragging his thumbs across the swollen buds.

Temari gasped and arched beneath his touch like a cat begging for more.

He wondered if she had any idea how sexy she looked when she stretched like that.

_Don't leave me._

His arousal throbbed and ached between his legs as he gazed at her. She was full in all the right places; heavy breasts and flared hips, slight curve to her belly, tight waist. She was a sleek, well proportioned female creature honed for stealth and action. Natural. Dangerous. Real.

He leaned down to kiss her lips, her chin, then dragged his lips down the column of her throat as his hand drew up her t-shirt. He paused just below the swell of her breasts, feeling her shift underneath him. He looked back up to her eyes, silently begging permission to reveal more of her.

She smirked and gave a curt nod.

Shikamaru held back a smile of his own. He'd pleased her by waiting for her cue to continue.

Her hands reached up to let down his pony tail. As her fingers intertwined in his dark locks, he pushed the shirt above her breasts. "Tch, woman—you're so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled the shirt off. "You're not a dream, are you?"

Temari blushed and her nipples drew even tighter. "You're wide awake," she assured him.

He grinned and leaned down to lave his tongue over her nipples.

"Shikamaru." She choked out his name as he sucked her into his mouth, stroking her with his tongue. His hand played upon the other breast, plucking and rolling the pink bud between his fingers. Her hips rocked under him, seeking relief from the heavy tightness gathering inside of her. She nearly whimpered when he settled against her. His manhood strained against his clothing, pressing against that oddly swollen place between her thighs.

He thrust his hips, teasing them both, heightening the pleasure. Temari clutched his shoulders as he continued to worship her breasts. Liquid heat drenched her nether lips, wetting her panties.

He pulled back from her breasts and ground hard against her, his breath heavy and unsteady. Kami, he wanted to rip her clothes off right now and thrust deep inside her. "I want to go slow, Tem, but I don't think I…" Shikamaru's voice died as she reached up and tore his shirt down the front.

She pushed it from his shoulders, chuckling at his disgruntled pout.

"I liked that shirt, woman."

"It's just a shirt," she pointed out as she leaned up to kiss his shoulders and collar bone.

His palms cupped her cheeks as her lips and teeth played over his chest and her fingers traced over his stomach. He gently pulled her head up and took her lips, pushing her back on the bed.

Shikamaru groaned as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her pajama bottoms and slowly tugged them down her legs. He tossed the pants aside and reverently moved his fingers over her knees and thighs, spreading her wide.

His mouth watered as he gazed down at her glistening, pink nether lips. His fingers brushed over the triangle of tight blonde curls before caressing her slickened labia.

Temari jerked as he dipped a single finger into her tight passage and then again traced her folds. "Oh, God, Shika…Oh, oh, oh!" He'd found her clitoris, rubbing the swollen bud with gentle, insistent strokes.

Shikamaru swallowed and licked at his lips as he gazed down at Temari. His hand mercilessly teased her between her legs, sliding every now and again into that tight, welcoming haven inside of her. Her face was drawn with pleasure and disbelief, her hands gripping his wrist. She shook and trembled under him while he trembled above. He was in total awe of her beauty, of her passion. And he loved her, loved her, LOVED HER. "Come back," he whispered. "Come back to me." He leaned down to kissed her full, swollen lips. "Come back to Konoha for me, Temari," he begged against her mouth. "I need you."

She couldn't speak, could only utter broken, choked cries of passion. His words blossomed inside of her, drawing her upon a wrack of need and love. And then he pulled back from her, ridding himself of his own pants, stripping himself as nude as she. Temari sat up, scattering kisses and bites over his shoulders and neck, chest and stomach. She wrapped a hand around his thick shaft and gently stroked him.

His groan reverberated through his body to her lips. She smiled, treasuring the simple touch, amazed that she felt no disgust at the male body. He was smooth silk over curved steal, sculpted muscle over bone. Lean and tight and so _full_ of desire for _her. _

Shikamaru covered her hands with his, teaching her the way to touch him. After a few more strokes, he pushed her down and drew her legs about his hips, positioning her for his first thrust. "I can't wait any longer…"

"Finally," she breathed, her face flushed. "I was wondering when—ah!" She tensed as he slid his manhood into her slick sheath. It was tight, so tight and full.

"Temari," he gasped as he pushed deeper into her core. He felt her maidenhead give, heard another choked cry and stilled his movements. Her thighs locked about his hips, holding him deep inside, and he felt himself pulsing against her slick, hot walls, begging for release. It was a hard thing, holding back—far harder than he'd ever thought possible. He'd never imagined it would feel like this, that it would be so incredibly arousing that he'd want to orgasm the moment he slipped inside her body.

_Well, it is my first time. Lasting this long must be impressive by that standard. _

He watched the strain on her face fade as a grin quirked at the corners of her mouth.

"I thought," she said, her voice husky and rough, "you'd been with other women before."

Shikamaru flexed his hips and she gasped. His arms trembled. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh huh," she half-moaned half-laughed as he moved again.

He paused in his movements. "Does it feel good to you," he asked.

Temari jerked her hips underneath him. "Keep moving," she ordered.

"I'll take…" He gave her a deep, full thrust, "…that as…" He withdrew, "…a yes." He buried himself again, barely holding onto to thin thread of control.

Which snapped the moment she bucked under him.

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hips and thrust hard and fast, pumping into her sweet sheath. She cried out as he took her, her nails scraping across his back. She'd never suffered something so arousing and out-of-control in her entire life. "Oh…Oh…Oh, God!" She tensed as a massive wave of pleasure rocketed through her sheath and womb, then pulsed through her entire body.

Shikamaru let out a guttural cry as he came, thrusting into her again and again, feeling her tight slick walls squeeze him as she road her own climax. "Temari, Temari," he chanted with each subsequent thrust, burying his face in her neck as he leaned his weight on her.

She panted and whimpered as he continued to move, her body shaking violently underneath him. Her name, an awed chant, stabbed at her heart. Tears burned in her eyes as his words, spoken to her in the midst of their passion, flared to life inside her muddled brain.

"_Come back. Come back to me. Come back to Konoha for me, Temari. I need you."_

"Oh, Shikamaru," she said softly as his thrusts finally subsided and he withdrew from her body.

He clung to her and she closed her eyes, her breath catching. What they'd done was so intimate and binding—and she realized too late, incredibly cruel. She no longer wanted this to be her final visit, no longer cared that her emotional bonding was a liability. She wanted Shikamaru, and the closeness, and the caring. She wanted to come back—wanted to come back _for _him. But she was also loyal to her brothers and country, and couldn't alter her decision.

"We're so fucked," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Horay for action! I would like to thank my readers and reviewers--I love you guys--for all your kind comments and input. Don't worry. My next update won't take near as long :)


	8. What's Said is Said

**A/N: Sorry for the late update on this. This chapter proved to be a little difficult to write--oddly, not the first half, but the second part. Characters may be a little OOC, Citrusy warning. By the way, again I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers on this! I love you guys!**

Chapter 8: What's said is said.

* * *

Temari watched the sky lighten outside Shikamaru's window as the pre-dawn approached. She pulled the thick blanket tight about her body and snuggled further into the warmth at her back. The arm wrapped about her middle tightened in response and Shikamaru's nose nuzzled the curve of her neck.

Her eyes closed as she felt his lips graze her skin. Memories of the aftermath of their lovemaking echoed in her mind, playing for the hundredth time since she'd awakened.

"_We're so fucked."_

_Shikamaru shifted slightly, and she reasoned it was because he wanted to look at her but was too lazy to move. "Don't you mean, 'we've'?"_

"_No," she rasped as her throat tightened. "It means that this is still my last visit." _

_He pushed himself to his knees and stared at her disbelief. "You've already put in your request."_

"_Yes." Her lower lip began trembling heavily. "I've already been assigned another mission."_

_Shikamaru stared at her, his brow drawn into a scowl. "Would you have come back to me otherwise?"_

_Temari worried nervously at her lower lip. "I don't honestly know."_

_His jaw clenched as he stared down at her for several silent breaths. _

"_Shikamaru…"_

_He pushed himself off the bed and retreated to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, only to emerge a minute later. "Sabuka no Temari, you are the most irritating, infuriating, troublesome woman I've ever met," he hissed as he pointed a finger at her. "You're a selfish, bossy, cold-hearted bitch. There. That's the reason why I never made a move on you in six fucking years." He drew his hand into a fist. "I tell you that I need you, I beg you to come back, I make love to you, and it makes no difference to you!"_

_She sat up and reached for the blanket on his bed, drawing it tight against her as she stood. Her legs shook and her lip trembled and her eyes burned. She was on the verge of breaking down, of letting him see her cry. But he'd insulted her, and her anger at that gave her the little bit of strength to choke out, "You bastard! I just gave you my virginity! Something I deliberately saved for l-love. And y-you call me a c-cold hearted b-bitch!" She stumbled over the words, barely able to push them past the giant lump in her throat. "I h-hate you!"_

_He stared at her, his eyes wide. "Wait—what?"_

_The dam broke, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She sobbed and tried to make for the door only to be captured in his shadow imitation technique. She fought it, straining against his hold, wanting to murder him and disappear at the same time. The blanket covering her body spilled down onto the floor. _

"_Do you love me?" _

_Temari felt a trickled of snot start at her nose. Damn him, she was helpless to stop it. "I h-hate you!"_

_Shikamaru snorted and moved closer, thus causing her to mimic his action. "You said you saved yourself for love. Do you love me?"_

"_J-just let me leave." She hated the weakness in her voice, in her tears. _

"_Just answer the question, and I'll release the jutsu," he bargained. _

"_Yes, I'm in love with you," she snapped. "Now, let me go."_

_He broke the jutsu._

_Temari again tried for the door. _

"_Don't leave me," he pleaded hoarsely. _

_She paused, and looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes glistened and his lips faintly quivered. Yet he didn't cry. _

"_Don't go, Temari." He closed the distance between them slowly, carefully. "Stay." He reached up and traced his fingers over her wet cheek. "And if you can't come back, I'll find a way to come to you. But stay with me. Tonight."_

Shikamaru had defeated her will with that final appeal. Each touch, each kiss, was a revelation of forgiveness, of intimacy. She'd been powerless to pull away as he'd lured into yet another round of lovemaking. Yet, for all his sweet words, he'd not said that he loved her—needed, wanted, but not loved.

But she suspected that he did.

Temari sighed and turned over to face Shikamaru, only mildly surprised to see him wide awake. "You can sleep awhile longer, lazy," she whispered.

"Tch," he said as he pulled her closer and let his eyes drift close. "Troublesome woman."

A few minutes later, Temari also fell back asleep.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

Ino's voice pulled Shikamaru from his deep, contented sleep. He groaned and cracked open his eyes. Curled against his body, lay a very awake, very perturbed Temari—who just happen to be shooting him a death glare.

"Rise and shine, lover-boy," Ino called from outside his door.

"Lover-boy?" Temari's voice was soft, menacing.

"You know that it's only ever been you," he whispered.

"Come _on_, Shikamaru! I'm sure Temari-san's already awake by now." Ino thrust open the bedroom door and sauntered into the room. "If you want to…make…uh…" Her eyes grew round as saucers. "Temari? Holy crap!"

Temari revealed a long, bare arm as she pointed at the door. Her frown grew darker by the second. "Leave. Now."

Ino backed up, a pink stain finally coloring her cheeks. "Right. See you guys later," she mumbled before shutting the door behind her.

Temari threw back the covers, sprung out of bed and made for the bathroom. As the door slammed shut, Shikamaru groaned and kicked back the remaining blankets. The usual morning wood he awoke with was now a driving hunger. Of course, the room smelling like sex only made him more aroused. He turned his head to stare at the bathroom door.

Behind that boring, dull door, was the most exciting woman he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. "Temari," he breathed, savoring her name on his lips, remembering the second time they'd made love. She'd taken the lead, dominating him, forcing him to her rhythm. He recalled the sultry sheen that had covered her body and slickened her curves, the bounce and sway of her breasts, the halo of wild golden hair. And her eyes. Their sea-green depths had gazed down at him, hazed with pleasure and affection as they'd strived towards fulfillment.

Shikamaru scooted out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked once, sharply.

Temari opened the door, her hair done in it's usual style, wearing only her wrappings and fishnets. Her voice was rife with irritation as she barked, "What?"

Shikamaru swallowed, his eyes raking over her body. The fishnet leggings were designed to cover the thighs and hips, but left the crotch area free of material. Dark gold curls shielded her charms.

He lifted his gaze to hers. "I want you."

Temari's eyes flicked over him, resting briefly between his legs. Instantly, her eyes softened, hazing over with that now-familiar look of lust as she met his gaze again. She licked her lips and backed against the sink . "Then come and get me," she said coyly.

Shikamaru smiled as he moved to do just that.

* * *

Hours later, he sat next to Temari, vaguely listening to the diplomatic proceedings. The ambassadors droned on about various policies regarding the registration of attendee's to the Chuunin exams, nearly lulling Shikamaru asleep.

Just as he opened his mouth to yawn, Temari's elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"Pay attention," she hissed under her breath.

Shikamaru rubbed his ribs, his brow drawn into a frown. "This is pointless," he whispered.

"Shut up."

He glanced at her, noting her stony expression and rigid posture. In public, she didn't radiate near the warmth as she did when it was just the two of them—that fact hadn't changed in the past six years. And apparently, not even after the events of last night. Her façade was flawless.

Shikamaru dropped his hand between them, and used the eraser on his pencil to trace her outer thigh. Her attitude didn't put him off. He had long ago decoded her behavior; insults doubled as endearments, cool looks were actually silent challenges, fight equaled play. Truly, one only had to fear her smile—not the genuine one, but the self-satisfied, holier-than-thou grin that turned her lips just before she knocked you into the next life.

Oddly, she wasn't at all obnoxious. Even when she casually reached down and snapped his pencil in half.

Thirty minutes later, the meeting concluded. He followed Temari out the door, broken pencil clutched in his hand. The moment they cleared the Hokage building, Temari grabbed his ear and quickly ushered him to an alleyway.

"Ow, damn it, woman," Shikamaru complained as she released him. Automatically, he raised his hand to rub at his ear. "Are you trying to take my ear off?"

She ignored his complaint to demand, "What the hell was that in there?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing more than what we usually do to one another during boring, monotonous meetings." He held up his busted pencil and waved it before her face. "Overreacted, I'd say."

She glared at him and crossed her arms, her lips flattening into a thin line.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's not like I copped a feel."

"No, you effectively distracted me from the topic at hand," she snapped. "What if someone had asked me a question? And _don't_ roll your eyes at me!"

Shikamaru shoved the broken pencil in his pocket. "You're a smart girl—you would've thought of something."

"The only thing I could think about was you," she growled.

He grinned as he stared down into her glittering, angry eyes, thoroughly pleased that her mind had been just as preoccupied as his. "Have I told you how troublesome you are when you're angry?"

Anger gave way to exasperation. "You're so…"

He smiled down at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She cast a nervous glance in the direction of the street.

He inched closer. "Like what?"

"Like some kind of goofy idiot. If you keep smiling like that, everyone will know we've had sex!"

"Ah, I see," he said. "Are you ashamed of sleeping with me, then?"

"_No_." Temari crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"Then I don't see a problem. It's not like we're holding hands or making out," Shikamaru drawled. "I'm acting just as I've always acted with you. You're the one who's acting a weird."

"I am _not_ weird!"

"I didn't call you weird, I just said you were _acting_ weird."

She lifted her lips in a snarl. "_Infuriating_. You're infuriating!" A loud rumble sounded from her stomach as if in agreement.

Shikamaru briefly glanced down at her stomach, silently acknowledging that he was also starving. The light fare they'd eaten for breakfast had burned away hours ago. Temari's hunger certainly accounted for the misplaced anger—she could be a veritable monster when her blood sugar dropped. "Want some lunch?"

Temari narrowed her stormy eyes. "Yes," she hissed.

He reached up to rub his neck. "Have a preference?"

"No," she snapped.

He sighed and muttered, "Troublesome," under his breath as he turned and walked out of the alley. Temari fell into step beside him, maintaining an appropriate distance between them. She kept that distance as they found an eatery, selected a table, and placed their order.

He hated that space, hated the gap she enforced. He understood it's purpose, of course—self-preservation. Physical interaction threatened her resolve, impeded her ability to maintain her façade.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he watched her sip on her drink.

He'd gained quite a bit of ground last night in his quest to persuade her to stay. All that contact had rendered her defenseless and vulnerable for a time. Perhaps it was time he conducted yet another round of warfare.

He leaned back in his chair, yawning as he casually brought his hands to his lap. As soon as his hands were out of sight, he began forming seals with his hands, casting his shadow jutsu.

The moment his shadow caressed her leg, Temari choked on her drink. She coughed, nearly spraying her tea over the table. She reached for a napkin and wiped her mouth. She shot him a dark look and rasped, "What are you doing?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. His shadow wrapped itself around her knee, drifting higher…

She moved her leg in an attempt to dislodge his inky grasp. "Stop it."

One shadow finger played over her inner thigh, then advanced—

"Ow!" Shikamaru nearly broke the jutsu as Temari's other foot ground against his toes.

"Now is…not…" Temari's voice died as her fingers tightened on the glass in her hand. Though her eyes glittered dangerously, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed with pleasure as his shadow teased her flesh. "I'm so…going…to kill…you."

The pressure on his toes lessened. "Tch, woman—I don't think you're in much of a position to commit homicide."

She drew a kunai and stabbed the table with it. "Death, Nara," she growled and in the next breath nearly whimpered, "Stop. _Stop_."

Maybe it was the very real threat of mayhem or the desperation in her voice that swayed him to comply with her demands. He eased his shadow from her body and broke the jutsu.

"_That_, Nara Shikamaru, was the most underhanded stunt you've ever pulled on me." Temari took a deep breath, yanked the kunai from the table, then cleared her throat. She glanced around the restaurant. A pink tint lingered on her cheeks.

"No one noticed." Shikamaru raised his glass and gulped at his drink.

Her eyes fell upon him again. They were filled with an odd mixture of anger, appreciation, and a hint of retribution. His lip curled into a grin. Any other woman would have smacked him upside the head by now, but not Temari—she had a unique disposition for extracting revenge when least expected.

"Just you wait, lazy ass," she whispered.

"Hn—so troublesome," he murmured.

She smirked at him at the same time he felt the brush of her foot across his. Instinctively, his foot shifted away. He was loath to have his toes crushed again.

"Oi, Temari!"

Shikamaru cringed at the sound of Kankuro's voice. Disappointment swept over him in large, suffocating waves. Kankuro's arrival signaled the end of their intimate interlude. No longer was she Shikamaru's alone—he'd have to share her company.

Temari's grin slipped. A hint sadness crept into her eyes as she waved over her brother.

Kankuro sauntered up to their table and slid onto the bench next to Temari. He nodded to Shikamaru in greeting. "What's up, leaf nin?"

Shikamaru shrugged, careful to keep his expression impassive. As usual, Kankuro wore his signature black costume, complete with purple Kabuki paint. Strangely, it wasn't quite the getup itself that inspired unease, but the man wearing it. He could be rather violent and overprotective when it came to his sister.

"We're having lunch," Temari tersely pointed out. The blush on her cheeks intensified, which didn't escape her brother's notice.

Kankuro frowned at his sister. "Are you okay?"

Temari's eyes flicked nervously to Shikamaru. His heart started to drum a little faster. Her flushing face was an unmistakable tell, as well as the slight twitch of her lower lip—both of which he was sure Kankuro knew on sight.

"I'm fine." She cast a quick glance at her brother before staring down at her drink. "Everything's fine."

"Bullshit. Something's up." At that, Kankuro turned to glare at Shikamaru. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Shikamaru felt his lips twist downward. His brows drew together as he met Kankuro's stare. "She's in an off mood."

Kankuro snorted. "She's always in an off mood. PMS every single day of the year—"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Dammit!" Kankuro reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Shut up." Temari shook her reddened hand and flexed her fingers.

"Bitch," he hissed under his breath before turning his attention back to Shikamaru. "Has she been like this all morning?"

Shikamaru wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs and cleared his throat. The air surrounding them was suddenly hot, stuffy. "Yes."

Temari's foot slammed down on his underneath the table. Shikamaru grunted as she ground her heel into his smaller toes. He tried pushing her off with his other leg, all the while attempting to appear calm and cool. She resisted, delivering several sharp kicks to his shins.

Shikamaru glared at her, frustrated by her antics. "Enough, already."

Temari returned the dark look as her feet retreated.

Kankuro stared at them, obviously perplexed by their behavior. "Are you two done acting like kids yet?"

Temari shrugged, her gaze glued to Shikamaru's. "I don't know—are we done doing things under the table, crybaby?" Her lips curled into a smug smile.

"That depends on—"

"Hey, Kankuro! Shikamaru!"

_Shit. Inuzuka. _Shikamaru grunted in greeting as Kiba walked over to their table. A new type of dread twisted his stomach—Kiba, although sharper than Naruto, had just as loud a mouth. He often spoke before he thought, and sniffed before he spoke, and at the moment he was scenting every occupant of the eatery.

Shikamaru swallowed as he glanced at Temari. Judging from the hot flush coloring her face and her panicked expression, she'd just had the same horrifying realization as he—they'd both failed to shower after the morning's sexual escapade.

If he were going to stop Kiba from opening his trap, now was the time. Yet, Shikamaru didn't move to intercept the Inuzuka, instead relying on the probabilities his brain started to churn out—and there was certainly an upside to the situation.

Kiba smiled widely as he paused next to their table. "What's up, guys?" His eye twitched as he let loose a nervous chuckle. "Dude," he looked Shikamaru straight in the eye, "you and Temari reek of s—"

"Where's our waitress?!" Temari grabbed Kankuro's sleeve and yanked. "Didn't you order like ten minutes ago?"

"Ugh, psycho." Kankuro tried to push Temari's hands away. "It's been maybe two minutes. Seriously," he gave his sister a worried look, "what's with you?"

Just as Temari started to rant about their service, Shikamaru nudged Kiba's thigh with the sharp end of a kunai. Temari's distraction granted him the perfect opportunity to guide the situation, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it pass. The Inuzuka frowned curiously at Shikamaru's weapon. "'The hell?"

"Keep your mouth shut," Shikamaru said softly.

"It's not my fault if you're wearing each others scent." Kiba flashed a feral, knowing smile. "About time, though."

Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes as Kiba's words seemed to echo through the eatery.

Temari and Kankuro fell silent. He could feel the heated glares of both Sand siblings. _So troublesome!_

"Just _what _does that mean, shadow freak?" Kankuro's voice was menacing, low.

Shikamaru cracked his eyes to find Kankuro leaning forward on the table, hostility in every line of his painted face.

"Did you touch my sister?"

"Kankuro," Temari bit out, her tone hushed, her face cherry red. "Shut up."

Kankuro turned his sour look on her, his voice rising as he accused, "He did, didn't he?"

Temari cleared her throat. Her lip twitched as she scanned the restaurant. "Keep your voice down."

At that, Kankuro reached across the table and balled his fist into Shikamaru's shirt. "I oughta' rip off your balls and shove 'em down your throat! How's that for you, shadow pansy?"

Shikamaru didn't like being threatened. By nature, he would rather avoid confrontation, rather than court it. But as he stared into Kankuro's squinted, angry eyes, Shikamaru actually felt the urge to lay the man flat out. Of course, such exertion was unnecessary—and completely avoidable. "Sounds exceedingly bothersome," Shikamaru drawled, "but I've no intention of letting you unman me."

"Enough!"

Both men turned in unison to stare at Temari.

Kankuro released Shikamaru's shirt and shoved him backwards. "He's a shiftless bastard!"

"I resent that," Shikamaru protested as he easily righted himself and sat back down. "I'm perfectly legitimate."

"Ooh! Shut up, both of you!" Temari stood and pointed to the busy street outside as she snarled at Kankuro, "Get out."

"Oi, that's no way--,"

"Out!"

"Make me," Kankuro growled.

Silence rang through the restaurant.

Kiba, looking more than a little worried over the impending battle, interjected with, "Hey, Temari, Kankuro—"

"Kiba, maybe you should get lost," Shikamaru interrupted with a heavy sigh, well aware the four of them had drawn a significant audience. The passing crowd and the eatery's patrons were now enthralled in the dramatic scene playing before their eyes.

Kiba nodded, relief flashing across his face as he retreated back to the street.

Kankuro turned wild, enraged black eyes to Shikamaru. "I ought to kill you for touching my sister!"

Temari's face flushed beet red as she shoved her brother towards the door. "Kankuro!"

Shikamaru blinked. Well, now the entire restaurant—and soon the village—would know what had transpired between the Suna Ambassador and her guide.

Kankuro pointed a finger at Shikamaru and snapped, "You hurt my sister and I _will _kill you." With that, he stormed out into the street toward the Embassy.

Temari turned her angry eyes to Shikamaru. "Why didn't you deny it?!"

"Why didn't you?" he retorted.

She swallowed and glanced around at the people staring at her. She looked harassed—shocked, embarrassed, angry. Then she swung her sea-green gaze back to him, and the anger in her eyes shifted into fear.

It was the same expression she'd worn during the final moments of their match in the Chuunin exam, the same look she'd sported the moment she realized he'd beat her.

Indeed, unbeknownst to her, he'd played the situation now much like he had then—with subtle deliberation, using circumstance and the tools provided to his utmost advantage. He'd stripped her of her cover, of the hated distance she'd tried to enforce between them. She no longer had anything to hide behind, no chance to conceal their involvement. This was the messy upside he'd foreseen.

Shikamaru pointed to her seat. "You might as well sit."

Temari did as he suggested and rested her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill Kankuro," she whispered.

"Tch. What's said is said, Temari. There's nothing we can do about it now." His stomach twisted with guilt and a smidgen of regret when she lifted her head to glare at him.

The waitress dropped off Kankuro's drink, and quietly slipped off.

Temari dug a few coins from her purse and tossed them on the table. "This should cover his drink and my meal." She stood up, her face still red, her breath ragged and uneven. "See you later."

Shikamaru stared at her, holding back his disappointment. "You're leaving?"

She nodded curtly and took off just as the waitress placed their food on the table. "Um, do you need a box?"

He nodded and stared at his food, his appetite completely gone.

A/n: Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out to you guys soon!


End file.
